Kickin it: run away
by Beatricelovedheart
Summary: What happen when Kim's life is the worst life ever and she try to run away. would Jack and her friends bring her back? read it...
1. Chapter 1

**Kickin it:Run away…**

Kim POV

I went home from the dojo. It was a warm day. When I entered the house, I remembered that the hell will begin. I could hear my mom and dad screaming, so I tried to be most quietly possible, but it seemed like it didn't work, because they turned to me and I knew…

"Kimberley Anne Crawford, you are in so much trouble!" My mom said.

"You useless piece of shit, how dare you not to come home after school? Dou you know that we are hungry?" my dad continued yelling at me.

"I…I… I am sorry, I will cook dinner now." I said almost crying.

"You'd better to" my mom said.

I went upstairs to put my backpack down, then I come back downstairs to cook the dinner. After I put on the table I went upstairs, but I couldn't support anymore, so I quickly pack some and I fell down from the window. It wasn't that bad because our house isn't tall, so I hide in a bush.

I could hear my parents screaming and yelling to come out… but I didn't. after they calm down I walked away.

Jack POV

I saw everything that happened at Kim's house, but fortunately she didn't see me. I followed her, but I was hiding so she couldn't see me. She run far from her house and she went in the dojo. I looked at her and I entered too.

"Hey, guys" I heard her when she entered in the dojo. She seemed upset.

"Oh, hy, Kim" said Milton. " I thought you were home.

"Well. I was, but I ran away. They are the worst parents ever " she said.

"Why?" I asked, scaring her.

"Because…." She answered to me, but Milton talked before her.

"They are hitting her everyday, she is forced to prepare their meals, she cleans the house and she is all hit", he said while showing me bruises and blood all over her arms, legs and all of the body.

I thought I will die there.

Kim.

Kim Crawford.

My true and only love… well, I never told that to her, but anyway.

She was hit and she was blooding. OMG.

"Well, this isn't all"…said Milton.

Well, I am kind of bad because I let u like that but, well, REVIEW and I will update soon. Love u all

Beatricelovedheart


	2. Chapter 2:Kim's note

**Chapter 2**

Jack POV

I stayed there and looked at Milton I couldn't see any expression on his face. Then, I looked at her. She seemed pretty upset.

"What happened?" I asked. "What is it?"

"Well… today is…" said Kim.

In that moment, Jerry and Eddie came from the locker with something at their back.

"Happy birthday, Kim." Said them in the same time giving her some presents. But then, they saw her face and asked:"Is something wrong?"

"Well, she wants to run away" I said, knowing that they would gasp. And they did it.

"But, Kim, why?" asked Jerry. He finally understood that she was doing something serious.

"Because my parents are awful and hate me, because I am a slave, because I can't take it anymore. I can't support to be hit like I am an animal and I'm going to run far far away from them." Kim said, sighing.

"But, Kim, where are you going now you ran away?" Milton asked.

"Well, I'm not quite sure because my aunt and her husband, she is remarried, are in the oder country, and I really have no money to go to her. I have not anoder family, just the and…. Well, you… so I don't know. Maybe I will leave in the forest or something", she said that sadly that she started crying.

All of my friend looked at her. She hadn't family, just us and her parents, she had no home, just hers and the dojo, and she had no friends, just us. I looked at her. But, when I went to bathroom, and the others go to change their Gi, she was lonely in the dojo

Kim POV

All of them left me lonely in the dojo, so I wrote a note and left. I knew I could not be a problem for they anymore I didn't want them to be worried about me, so I just left…

Jack POV

When I walked in the dojo, I didn't see Kim. The guys came in the same time with me so they were worried.

We looked after her, but only we could find was a note. I took it and I read it load:

"_My dear friends, _

_I know that you want to help me but is no way. My parents will look for me and they will come to your houses so I can't accept that you to be in danger because of them. _

_It is really hard for me to do it, because one of the reason is my birthday, but I can't be a problem for you. Not anymore. Stay calm, I am not going to kill myself, but I think I will try to go to my aunt ( which is a little harder, but I can do it). Don't worry about me, I will write you. In this night I will sleep somewhere and tomorrow morning I will go there. They can protect me and you will not be hurt by my parents. I think it will hurt you a bit, but move on. I am not somebody. I will be forgotten in about a month. I can feel it. I love you guys, but our way will be different: yours, shimmy and bright, and mine, not._

_Your friend, which will miss you, Kim ._

_And… that's it. If u review, I will post more._

_Love ya, beatricelovedheart_


	3. Chapter 3: looking for kim

**A/N: I really like your reviews. Thank you. I saw that another authors write thanks, so I will do it too. Thank you, Crystal Girl 3360 for your reviews.**

**Thank you, Liveyourpassions. **

**Thank you too, ****ilovesports1999****. I will continue, promise.**

**I hope you will like the new chapter.**

**Love ya, beatriceloveheart…**

**Chapter 3: Looking for Kim**

Jack POV

I couldn't believe that. Kim, my Kim ran away. And she didn't let us to help her. I thought I will die. We have to go to find her.

"We have to go to find her", Milton said. I think he could read minds. If I wasn't that worried I would tell that to him.

"You're right." I said according with Milton.

"Oh, the little Jackie is worried about his little girlfriend Kimmy?" said Jerry. I almost punched him.

"Jerry, you better don't do that. You know that Jack likes Kim and this is a very sensitive subjet for him, ever and now." Said Rudy.

"Thank you, Rudy."

"Guys… Guys… GUYS!" yelled Eddie.

"What?" we all answered.

Eddie showed us. Her parents were coming throw the dojo. They seemed angry and we knew that they were looking for Kim. Maybe to punish her more. We all looked at each other and we agreed from the eyes not to show them what Kim let us and not to say where was her now.

"Where is she?" asked her mother with an angry look.

"We really don't know, ma'am." Said Jerry. Although he was confused almost all the time, he knew how to lie for his friends. And Kim was like a sister for all of them and I loved her with all my heart. But I didn't told that to her and now it was too late.

"Where is she? Answer to me before I hit you!" said Kim's father and threw a punch throw Jerry. But I quickly caught it and Rudy made them leave. Well, with the police help…

Well, I can understand Kim now. I already hate her parents and I know they for about a half an hour.

But it wasn't about her parents now. It was about she. Before I knew it, I ran away. I knew where she was.

**And… stop. I hope you liked it. If u want to read more, remember: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Finding Kim**

Jack POV:

I knew where she was. I ran really really fast. Exactly, how fast I could and went there. Our place. We were in this part of forest two summers ago and found this place. It was like a big yard with flowers and trees. There always smelled nice and I loved it.

I arrived there, and there she wore. She was sleeping on a flower bed. I easily took her in my arms and she started to cry. She was dreaming.

"Please, mom, please dad, let me explain you. Please, don't hurt me. Pleaseeeee nooooooooo" she started to scream and cry. But then she felt my arms , so easily, she fell in a deep sleep.

I took her at the dojo. When I arrived with her there, all of my friends started to cheer.

"SHH!" said Milton." Can't you see that she is sleeping?"

All of them stoped.

"What will we do now?" asked Rudy. "Where would she stay? Now her parents are at the jail so it is much worse."

"She will stay with me." I said.

"Jack, are you sure?" asked Milton. " I mean we don't want her to run away again, so we must make her feel comfortable, right?"

"Milton, I am pretty sure about that. The school ended today, at her birthday, my dad is in a bissnes trip in Africa for a month, and my mom would let her to stay at my gouse after I will explain her the situation."

"Ok, than" said Rudy. " we will come tomorrow to your house to see what is she doing.

I left the dojo with Kim in my arms.

When I arrived home, my mom was waiting to me.

"Jackson Andre Anderson, where have you been? I was worried and-" she stopped when she saw Kim in my arms. " Who is she?"

"Mom, this is Kim. My friend. Now, her parents are at the jail because of abuse and she tried tor un away and she has nobody here and she has no home, and she is really hurt and I found her in the forest and it is her birthday, too." I said without breathing.

"Poor girl. She can stay with us." My mom said with a wonderful look at her face.

Kim POV:

I woke up in a house, on a couch. I couldn't move, and than I understood why. All of my body was screaming in pain.

"So, you are awake?" said a voice near me. I looked up and I saw somebody I didn't thought I will see again. Jack.

"Jack, where am i? what I am doing here?" I asked him.

"Stay calm. You are at my house. You will leave with me, because, how can I tell you?..." said he, while sitting on the couch near me." You're parents are at the jail for abuse. They will never hurt you again." First, I stayed there in shock, but than, I jumped and hugged him. It hurt. But it was ok.

"but how?" I asked him.

"Well, they came at the dojo and tried to hurt jerry because he didn't tell them where were you, so while I protected Jerry, Rudy called the police and they took them. It was awful they were screaming and yelling."

"Ok, I understood that, but how did you guys find me?"

"Well, I knew that you would come at _that _place, so I went there and found you. I took you at my house, so you will stay with us."

"Ahh, ok."

"App, Kim, I have to tell you something but I am afraid."

"What is it?"

"I…I…i… loveyou" but he mumbled the last part so I didn't understand.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I…I …. I …. Love you." I was in shock. " I know you don't like me and I was sure but I was stupid and-

I cut him off with a kiss. His lips was softy and smoothie.

"I love you too!" I said.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford, would you be my girlfriend?"

**And stop. Finished. Well, I would make it longer, but I had no ideas. If you have any idea for the next chapters, please review and tell me.**

**Love you, Beatricelovedheart.**

**Remember:**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Yeeees!

Kim POV:

"Kimberly Anne Crawford, would you be my girlfriend?"

I couldn't believe it. Jack. Jack Anderson. He asked me to be his girlfriend.

"Yeeeeeeees!" I scream. " I would be glad!" I was so happy. I jumped at his neck and I hugged him. It felt so safe and good. Then … "Aaaah!" I screamed. My all body was screaming in pain. " It… hurts…" and with that, my vision blurry and than, all went black.

Jack POV:

I couldn't believe it. She actually said yes. She jumped and hugged me. She was so hot. But then, she screamed in pain ad collapsed unconscious in my arms. I was scared.

"Mum!" I screamed.

My mother entered the room with a worried look on her face. She was about to ask me what happened but she saw Kim and she understood.

"We have to go with her at the hospital"

When we arrived there, the doctors took her and I went with them. They connected her at some machines and put an UV in her arm. I think that was a sedative. I wasn't wrong.

"We gave her some sedatives for pain. She collapsed because all the bruises and all the pain she was in." the doctor said. I couldn't believe it. Kim. Was in pain. All because of her parents. I felt like I was going to kll them, but I couldn't so I calmed down. " I think she will be good in a few days because of the bandages and the sedative. She will can go home after that. If you want to, you can stay here this nights. You seem to be very close to her"

I nodded and I answered "yes, in fact she is my girlfriend." The doctor smiled and left the room. I heard him talking with mum. Then, mum entered and told me she will go home because she has to prepare Kim's room. I nodded and she left.

Kim POV:

After about 2 days, Kim woke up and she looked at her sides. On her left, jack was having a nap on a chair. He looked so peaceful. I stand up, without any pain. The doctor came and told me what happened. I nodded and he left. I took out my UV from hand, and started to dress up with my clothes. After that, jack finally woke up.

"Ready to go home?" he asked me, standing up from the uncomfortable chair.

"Always" I answered while I smiled at him.

The next days, the next years, all seemed good, and with that, there were 10 years past. I and jack were finally married and I was pregnant.

**And they lived happy ever after.**

**I know. This end sucked, but hey, this is my first fanfic so don't blame me.**

**Kim: finally, I am with my love.**

**Jack: yeah, sweetheart**

**Me: ohh, lovebirds**

**Jack: hey, stop it.**

**Me: why?**

**(I and jack are arguing in the background)**

**Kim: since Beatricelovedheart and jack are busy, I will finish the story. Tell us what you think about it. Loved it? Hate it? Just don't forget to review. Beatricelovedheart would be very happy if she could have 20 reviews and she will post more kickin'it, and she will start maybe some naruto, and FMA. Love ya**


End file.
